Some Great Friendship!
by The Blazin Braixen
Summary: A story about a 16 year old boy taking on the forest to live on his own after he's at the legal age to travel and meets some friends along the way. What challenges may come across his way? There could be some or none.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys this is my very first story. Please don't be to harsh on me since its my first time doing this! Please let me know if you want me to make another chapter!**

Hi! My name is Ulysses, I'm 16 and I'm basically going to tell you the story of how I met my best friends. It may take awhile so get comfortable! My family is rich so they send me money every month to last me because they worry since im young and Im legally able to be a trainer but i just decided to live on my own and live in the forest because they gave me the choice to live in Lumiose city or In a shack in the forest, so I chose the shack because peace and quiet was more of my thing and Pokemon, they're interesting to me and I see them as friends not second class citizens.

It all started on a Snowy night in Lumiose city. I had just gone to the Pokemart to buy some groceries to last me the month. After my visit to the mart, I passed by a mall and on the walls behind a glass screen were a couple of TV's. There was a pokemon performance going on and it was interesting for me so my eyes were gazing at it for the longest 5 minutes. It was eventually getting boring so my walking continued. As the end of the city was nearing, a trainer was in my line of sights and it looked like she had just abandon what appeared to be a Fennekin. The trainer and the Fennekin were the same ones from the pokemon performance that was going on earlier. My legs just acted as if they had a mind of its own and I ran towards them, my hopes were that the little fennekin wasn't hurt, I crouched and picked up the pokemon, thankfully it wasn't hurt. All my body could do was just stare at the trainer who was walking away. She made me yell at her asking why she just ditched her fennekin like this. She just stared at me with a glare and said "That fennekin makes me lose alot more than it should and I hate pokemon who can't show off enough to win!" My eyes were still fixated and just glaring at her more pissed than ever. She just turned around and ran away.

It didnt take me long to decide to take the little Fennekin to my home, we passed a couple of stores with some pokemon clothes and I just saw the little pokemon gaze at them. "Oh so you like those clothes, huh so your a girl then?" I questioned. The Fennekin looked up and nodded with a sort of sad expression.

We arrived at my house(or shack but I prefer to say house)and set her down. "Alright stay here while i get you a couple of blankets to sleep on ok?" When the bed was finished, the bowl of pokemon food and water were next to the bed. "Alright well good night!" As I was walking to my room, a "thank you" popped up in my head, as if someone was talking to me. I stopped, turned, and looked at Fennekin with a confused expression on my face, "Was that you?" The Fennekin just glanced at me before closing her eyes. Then my mind cleared and thought nothing of it, so I continued to walk to bed and slept.

Two weeks had passed and it was spring before we knew it. "Hey what do you say we go berry picking later?" I asked while we were looking out the window. Fennekin just turned her head and nodded excitingly. We went far from home and found a couple of bushes. They were filled with oran and pecha berries, "Fennekin can you go back to the house and get me a basket so I can pick these?" Fennekin just turned and ran towards the house.

While I was grabbing some of the berries, something that was in the bushes caught my attention. My curiosity got the best of me and while poking at it, it flew up. The silhouette of a Beedrill popped up and it was feeding on the berries, "oh fuck!!" I said under my breath as it was calling to its friends. I started to run when a rock that was in my way tripped me, "Ow what the hell?!?" I yelled as I fell. My mind was racing, "Ah shit this is the end!" When suddenly a flamethrower blasted over me and it hit some of the Beedrill.

I looked in the direction of where it came from and fennekin was there. "You came to protect me? Even though you dont know me that well?" (Oh shut up and move!!). A voice in my head yelled. "Wait you can talk!?!" She then ran in front of me, the Beedrill used poison sting and Fennekin used flamethrower, while it was firing a sudden glow of light was engulfing Fennekin and I realized that she was evolving right in front of me! It was beautiful to look at and while the process was complete she turned her head and stared at me and said (of course I can.) She said while giving me a smile, I smiled back.

She kept using flamethrower when something from her stick just fired in a single matter. "Whoa that was fire blast!". The Beedrill quickly threw another poison sting and it hit Braixen. "Fen- I mean Braixen!!" I shouted as my only instinct was to run and pick her up. After she was in my arms and starting to run back to the house, it ocurred to me that the Beedrill were still following us, so my intention was to look around for a spider web. "Maybe I can trick the beedrill to get caught in the webs." It wasnt that hard to find one since a couple of Ariados and Galavantulas were nearby.

In my succession they got caught in the webs and I ran off while the pokemon were battling each other. The house was in sight and I ran in to set Braixen on my bed to rest, "Dont worry your gonna be ok." Braixen was poisoned due to the poison sting. "Aw shit the basket!!." The basket was back at the place were the beedrill were originally.

My adrenaline was racing when the basket was in reach. When the pecha and oran berries were in the basket all my mind could think of is "I need to get these to her asap." I came home to find Braixen sitting up. "Lay down you need your rest". She ate a pecha berry to cure the poison and after an oran berry to heal the bruises and pain that she had from battling. (Thanks again) A voice said in my mind. "You're welcome, so that was you talking to me back there and a couple of weeks ago?" (Yes) she replied telepathically. "But how?" (I know psychic so I can talk telepathically.) "Why didn't you talk to me before". (Well I was to nervous to start a conversation.) "It's okay I rarely talked anyways, now get some rest, you will feel better later, trust me".

The next morning Braixen finally awoke and came over to me to wake me up. She tried pushing me a little, when that didn't work she grabbed her stick and smacked me on the fore head. "OW, what was that for?!?!" I yelled while rubbing my fore head in pain. (You wouldn't wake up so I just tried an alternative method, and it worked! It looks like this stick is useful not just for battling but as a waking up method!) She said laughing. "I guess, but you could've tried it softer." I said with a tear in my eye. "Hey Braixen can you come here for a moment?" (Uhh sure?) I went in for a hug. "Thanks for saving my life." She returned the hug. (Thanks for taking care of me).

After we were done hugging I got up and made breakfast for us to eat. "Can you eat human food?" (Yes but theres a certain limit to what type i can eat.) "Well how about pancakes?" (Pancakes?) "Here try a piece." (Hmm..that tastes good!) When we finished eating we went outside.

"Wanna go take a short walk to where we were yesterday?" (Sure why not?) We took a walk around where we found the berries. (Hey isn't that the rock that you tripped over?) she laughed. "Oh you saw that?!" (Yup.) "Yea it is." I said. She went over and picked it up. (Whoa this is an everstone!) She said. "What's that?" I asked. (Basically it prevents a pokemon from evolving.) "Whoa that's cool!!!". She just kept it after that. "Wait you don't want to evolve?" (Well I have to think about it. I'll keep it just in case.) "Umm Ok then." We started to walk back when we heard a scream coming from the deeper part of the woods. "Braixen let's go!" (Right!)


	2. A New Friend

**Hey guys!!!! Back with chapter 2! I know I said I wont make another chapter unless someone wanted me to but I felt like I shouldn't leave a story without any other chapters, so I made a second one!! I hope you all enjoy and remember don't be too harsh on me since this is my first story. Well without further ado I hope you all enjoy!!!!!**

We Followed the scream only to witness a very horrible sight...a trainer beating up its riolu. "Hey stop that you jerk!!!" I yelled. "Why don't you fuck off and mind your own business?!" He yelled back. "Oh thats it." I ran up next to him and punched him across the face.

We started to fight each other and we were both getting bruises all over, arms, legs, face, stomach. Until finally one last punch to his stomach and then to the face. "Serves you right bitch."

Without hesitation I ran and picked up the unconscious riolu. We started to walk back to my house when my head started to feel as if a couple of needles were going into it and it was making me have trouble walking back. (Are you ok?) "Yea..I just.." I said as I felt my head and leanded against a tree. (Hey ulysses!?!) Everything was getting darker until suddenly I blacked out.

A little while later after what had happened my eyes opened up to see braixen crying against my shoulder. "Hey...why are you crying?" (Oh thank arceus you're alive!! I thought you died!) She said with teary eyes and she gave me a hug. "Yea...I think I'm ok. What happened?" (We were walking back while you were carrying the riolu and you just passed out.) "Oh...where's the riolu?" (She's behind this tree still passed out.) "She?" (Yea? Can't you tell?) "Ummm no i cant." (Oh thats right Pokemon can distinguish genders from each other.) "Well I just hope I can carry her home." My body struggled to get up. (Wait you need to sit for a bit and rest up.) "Ughh fine, can you at least bring me riolu so we can make sure that she's safe?" (Yea sure.) She went and picked up riolu and put her on my chest to rest.

The next morning I woke up and set riolu down. "Braixen wake up." I said quietly while she was resting on my shoulder. (Is it morning already?) "Yea let's get home" We got up and carried riolu home.

When we got home it was around 9am. "Can you go set her down on my bed while I make breakfast?" (Yea sure.) "Ok breakfast is almost done, her wounds need to be healed now." (Umm Ulysses?) "Yes?" (I went into her mind and I saw scars and distrust.) "What does that mean?" (It means that she was at the breaking point of hating humans...her previous trainer led her to believe that all humans are bad and selfish.) "Oh I see.." (She has been with her trainer quite a while and has been...abused.) "That son of a bitch, next time I see him, I'll make sure it'll be the last." (Even if you do, it might not fix her, chances are very slim that you can do something about it, sure you can heal her and protect her but you can't fix her mental pain) "Well I'll try" (Ok I'll let you heal her, I'll just be outside.) "Ok, now let's get to it."

As soon as everything was done I left her on my bed still sleeping. (Is she gonna be ok?) "Yeah she just needs some more rest in the mean time. You finished my cooking while I was helping riolu?" (Yeah I learned a thing or two from you, now let's get eating I'm starving!) "Ok sure." When we were done eating we waited in the room for riolu to wake up.

During the afternoon Braixen had broken the long moment of silence. (Hey I dont wanna brag or anything but I can make you understand some other Pokemon) "Really? You can do that?" (Yeah but I've never tried it before all I know is that I have to go in your mind and break some sort of speech wall that will allow you to understand most Pokemon) "Wanna try it then?" (Of course. But it'll take some time, maybe an hour or two.) "Its fine, at least it'll pass the time." (Ok sit down and remain still just for a moment.) "Ok." Braixen went behind me and put her paws on my head. (Now close your eyes and empty your mind.) "Ok got it."

It seemed like only a couple minutes but she had finished. (Ok you're all set!!) "Really? I'll just wait until she wakes up so I can test it then." (Im gonna go to take a nap that process really tired me out.) "Yeah you seem really tired, actually you know what, let me carry you there so you dont waste more energy." (Ok if you say so.) she sighed. I carried her to the couch and set her down but she had already fallen asleep in my arms so I put her down carefully.

I came into the room and waited for an hour, then suddenly the riolu was waking up. "Hey you're waking up!" (Wha..what happened? Who are you!?! Get away from me I've never should've trusted a human!!! Your all the same!!!) "Wait let me explain!" (No just leave me alone!!!) "Ok I guess...just dont leave ok you still need to heal." (I can do whatever I want.) She said as she was trying to get up but couldn't because her stomach was still hurting like hell from earlier. "I told you just stay in bed." (Whatever...Just leave me alone then.) "Uhh fine ok."

I left the room and braixen was waking up and scratching her eyes. (Yup I knew she would react like that.) "Yeah well she just needs time alone." (Agreed.) "Its time to make dinner." When dinner was done and we ate I decided to leave an extra plate for riolu. I walked to my room and opened the door. "Uhhh hey if you dont mind I left you dinner on the table if you need it." (I'm not hungry.) She said while laying down. "Well if you do feel hungry the food will be right there." (Sure ok, I'll think about it.) I walked back to the couch and looked at braixen. "She said she wasn't hungry." (She is hungry.) "But she just said-" (Trust me she is.) "Well if you say so. Ok well let's get to bed, just sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the floor." (If your sleeping on the floor, then I will to, its only fair.) "If you really want to, just sleep next to me then." (You can hug me if you it'll keep you warm.) She blushed. "I think I will." I smiled. "Your fur is so soft!!" (Yeah I know.) she started to smile.

When we fell asleep, a little while later I awoke and opened my eye a bit and saw that riolu was eating the dinner that was set on the table for her. I smiled and went back to sleep. Some time around midnight I woke up to someone kicking me. "H-hey what's going on??" (Relax human...I just wanted to say... thanks for the meal.) "Well your welcome." I said while rubbing my eyes. (Dont think anything of it I just...thought it was good...thats all.) She started blushing very faintly under her fur. (I was wondering how can you understand me?) "Oh, well braixen here went into my mind and broke a wall or something that'll make me understand Pokemon." (I didnt ask for full details, I'm going to bed.) "Oh...good night...I guess." She walked into my room and closed the door.

The next morning I saw that braixen was with Riolu and eating. "So I see that you're getting use to things." Riolu just glared at me. "What was it something I said???" (Uhh no she's just not angry with pokemon, just people.) "Oh I get it, well I have to go out for something anyways." I said while looking sad and leaving the house. (Be careful out there!!) Braixen yelled. "Maybe I should just be gone for a while until things cool down." I continued walking until there was a tree with a perfect amount of shade. "It'll do." I said to myself. I layed at the base of the tree and took a nap.

Later braixen was shaking me awake. (Wake up you!!!) "Wh-wha-whats wrong??" (Its riolu!! Her trainer came back and is threatening her to go back with him!) "What how did this happen?!" (Well we went for a walk and he just suddenly appeared!) "Ah hell let's go!" Braixen led me to where riolu and her trainer was.

"You'd better come back or I'll force you to!" (Never you stupid jerk!!) "Thats it!" He started to run towards her when I came up and tackeled him. "What the fuck do you think your doing?!" I yelled in his face. "Taking back my pokemon!" he yelled back. "Oh no you don't!" We began to fight each other again. "Braixen take riolu back to the house!" (Ok got it, let's go.) She said. (Right.) agreed riolu."

He started to throw punches and I only managed to dodge some. My fists were punch back but more effectively than last time. He was gonna kick me in the privates and I grabbed his leg. "Cheap shot asshole!!" I yelled. He swung again and hit me in the stomach.

Meanwhile, braixen heard my cry in her head. (We have to go back.) She said. (Why?) Riolu replied. (Ulysses is getting more hurt than last time!) (Than last time?) (Yes last time he beat up your trainer to protect you and he brought you here.) She said. (Oh my...I never realized...) Riolu took a while to sink it in. (Could this human be different? He risked his life for me and he doesn't even know me?) She muttered quietly. (What was that?) Braixen said. (Nothing let's just go.)

As they were making there way toward me they were stopped by a tall looking Pokemon. (Who are you?!? Move we have to get back to him!!) braixen said. (I know.) The Pokemon said. (Then move!) (Ok just dont interfere with the battle.) (why?) (Becuase I have forseen the future and I want that riolu to see what he has to say and the outcome of the fight.) (Ok I guess...) (now I must be going.) (Ok let's go riolu.)

When they arrived they saw me on my knees. (Ulysses!!!) braixen tried to run to me. (Wait! Remember what he told us.) (Ok...He better be right about this.) It was hard for braixen to see me getting beat up that she started to let some tears out and looked away.

"You...Will...never... BEAT ME!!!! I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS NO MATTER THE COST!!! EVEN IF ITS MY OWN LIFE!!! THEY ARE NOT JUST THINGS, THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS!!!!" My strength regained from sheer adrenaline and I got back up to threw multiple punches and threw one fatal punch to the face that knocked out 3 teeth and cracked one and left him with a nose bleed. He collapsed and started to faint due to blood loss. "Don't you EVER LET ME SEE YOUR FACE AROUND THESE WOODS AGAIN!!!"

After that I passed out. Braixen and riolu ran over to me to see if I was still alive. (He's fine dont worry, he's just out cold.) Riolu just stood quietly. (Ok I'll use psychic to lift him up and bring him back to the house.) Riolu nodded. When they arrived braixen set me on my bed. (Let's check on him tomorrow morning.) (Ok.) Riolu said. (I'm gonna stay the night in his room to make sure he's ok.) braixen said. (Me too.) They pulled up chairs and slept with their heads on my bed.

Morning had arrived. (He's waking up.) (I can see that.) Jokingly said riolu. "Owww my head hurts, wait, how did I get home?" (I lifted you using psychic.) "Oh cool." I turned my head towards riolu, who was just staring at me. "Ummm something on your mind?" I asked as riolu was starting to look at me with watery eyes. She ran on the bed and went for a hug. (I'm sorry I thought you were a worthless human!! I heard what you said out there and braixen told me what also happened before!) I returned the hug. "Anything to protect my friends." After a while of crying and hugging braixen interrupted. (Ahem, if you dont mind we still have to eat breakfast.) "Oh right sorry I got lost in the moment." And just like that we became friends.

"Alright what do you guys want to eat?" (Whatever is good.) Said riolu. "How about pancakes, sausages, and orange juice?" (That sounds fine.) "Ok well I'll get to it." We finished eating breakfast and I was washing the dishes when I heard a voice in my head. (Nice job you got riolu to be your friend but those mental scars will never go away.) "Hmm? What was that braixen?" (I didnt say anything.) "Nevermind its probably just nothing." (if you say so.) "How about some training to get stronger?" (Sounds fun!) said riolu. (Yeah it does!) agreed braixen. Alright let's go!


	3. Training

**Who am I kidding, Im just gonna upload chapters when I complete them. But I hope some people will atleast enjoy the story a little bit. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Im currently working on the next chapter to.**

"So what do you guys want to work on?" (I want to work on my fire blast it was pretty weak last I used it.) "Hmm, good idea braixen, and what about you riolu?" (Oh, well maybe bone rush?) I looked baffled at riolu. "Uhh isn't a lucario suppose to know that, not a riolu?" Riolu just starred. (No some riolu's can accomplish it, I wanna be one of them.) "Oh well that could be cool."

We walked far from our house because I didn't want to damage our house in any sort of way. (Any reason why we're walking so far from home?) "Well...since its your girl's first time training with me I dont want to damage the house." (I guess I can understand.) Replied Braixen. "Ok here looks great, so what moves do you girls know?" (Oh uhh, I know flamethrower and fire blast I would love to learn a new move though.) "Ok cool what about you riolu?" (Oh me? Well umm...I uhh only know about 2 moves to but they're weak.) "Really what are they?" It took riolu some time to give me a response. "Riolu what moves do you know?" (Well, I guess there's no use hiding it, I know...tackle and...quick attack.) Said riolu shyly while looking at the ground. Braixen was giggling a little bit. (Oh shut up will you, I never got enough training with my old jerk trainer.) "Hey braixen stop laughing will you, at least she's being honest." (ok ok, I'll stop, dont worry Ulysses can help you train, I'll go train by myself a bit further in the woods.) "Ok thanks braixen and please be careful ok?" (Dont worry I will.)

After that she headed off. "Ok are you ready riolu?" (Yeah I am.) "So bone rush was it? Let's start with putting energy into your hands." (Ok got it.) As she was focusing getting energy into her hands, it started to glow. "Hey you're doing it keep going!" (I...can't keep...going!) And with that the glow faded. (I'm sorry I couldn't fully make it.) She said sadly. "Dont worry it was good for your first try, but you look exhausted maybe we should take a little break?" (Sounds good, I could use one, that really takes the breath out of me.) "Let's go sit in the shade, ok?" (Ok.) Then we went to a tree and sat down. After we sat down I saw a dark figure in the tree line a couple yards away. "Hey what's that?" (What's what?) "Look over there." It disappeared before riolu could see. (You must be seeing things because I sure ain't seeing anything.) "But it really looked like someone...eh whatever I guess it was nothing."

Meanwhile with braixen, who was trying to shoot an even larger fireblast, saw the Pokemon from last time walk up to her. (Hey its you from last time!) (Yeah its me again, so I see that your trainer is training with the riolu.) (Oh he's not my trainer we just happen to be friends who met by chance.) (I see, so why aren't you training with them?) (Oh well I thought riolu could train faster if it was just the two of them you know? Get stuff done a lot faster without interuption.) (I guess that's true, oh and I forgot, im a gallade if you didnt know.) (oh, I was wondering that.) Said braixen. (So what do you like about your friend?) (Well, he's nice, caring, and determined.) Replied braixen with a faint blush. (You know I'm quite jealous, I've never had a friend like that I'd like to meet someone like him someday.) (Why dont you go say hi then?) (Well, let's just say I know about our future encounter.) (Uhh ok I guess.) Braixen said with a confused look. (Well I'm gonna head back with him, I've been gone quite a while he might be worried.) (Ok I'll go, besides I have something to attend to.)

Braixen came walking back to me after a bit. (So what have you guys been up to?) "We were just training for the bone rush but the first time she put everything she had and got tired." (Dont worry with a little more practice you're gonna get the hang of it soon I promise.) (I hope so.) Riolu said a bit sad. "Dont be sad please how about we train more today." (No thanks, besides its getting late.) "Yeah thats true, ok let's head back then." So we came back to the house.

The next day we came back to the spot and braixen went to the same spot as yesterday. "Ready riolu?" (Yes I am.) "ok remember to focus." Riolu began to focus all of her energy towards her hand and a small bone appeared. "Keep going you almost got it!" After the bone went mid way it disappeared. Out of breath the riolu said, (I'm...getting...tired, let's wait a moment.) After she took a little breather she was ready again. "Ok are you ready again?" (I think so.) After she focused again another bone made from blue energy and grew bigger and bigger and riolu was mostly not tired at all. (I'm doing it! I'm doing it!) "Yeah and you're not tired at all!" (I want to test it out but I dont want to get out of this clearing and I dont want to seriously hurt braixen since this is a ground type move.)

After a moment of silence, I finally broke it. "Hey I know! You can try it out on me!" (Wha-what?! I could never hurt you!!) "Dont worry I'll be fine, just do it." (I can't!) The bone then disappeared and she went to her knees. (I just can't hit you, I don't want to.) I also went down on a knee and put a hand on her shoulder I said, "Come on if you want to get stronger you have to hit me as if I was an enemy, come on I know you can do it." (Ok...I'll try.) "Alright, ready?" (I...think so.) A bone started to appear again. "Now, to make you feel better, I'll block the attack." (Ok...that doesn't make me feel better but ok.) "Now!"

When she swung the bone at me, I felt as if she was holding back. "Hey come on I know you aren't trying." (Please dont make me swing harder! I'd never forgive myself if you actually got hurt.) "Just do it I'll be fine I promise." She took a deep breath she said, (ok.) She swung again but more harder. "See now your doing it! Keep going!"

As I was blocking the attacks, she was noticing that I was getting marks on my forearms. (Does that hurt?!? Do you want to stop?) "Nothing bandages can't fix. Keep going!" (You're really starting to scare me but ok...I guess.)

After a couple of minutes we were done. "Ok training session over, ow!" I said after I poked at my forearms. (Oh my arceus! I knew this would happen!!) Riolu said as she was getting putting her paws on her face. "No no! Its fine I just poked a little to hard thats all. Let's head home."

I noticed from the corner of my eye the same figure I saw the other day when we were training and it was walking towards us. I got in front of riolu protecting her from the figure and I didnt know what it will do, so I was a bit scared and nervous. "Hey! Who are you!!! Dont come any closer or else!!." The figure then appeared a couple feet away from me. (Relax human, I saw you training with your riolu and I noticed the marks and thought I can heal them for you.) (Hey I know you! Your that Pokemon from last time!) said riolu. "You know that Pokemon riolu?" (Yeah we met him when we came to check on you when you were having that fight with my...old trainer.) "We? You mean you and braixen?" (Yes me and braixen.) Said riolu with a funny looking face. "Well if you know him I suppose I can accept his help." (Perfect now let's go to your home and heal you right up!) "Yeah ok but first I need to get braixen, she's been training by herself." (Ok let's go get her then.)

We began walking to where braixen was training. (I'm surprised you were willing to protect riolu from me even in your condition.) "Yeah let's just say my friends are really important to me that I'd do anything to protect them." I said as I was petting riolu. (Wow you really are devoted to your Pokemon.) "Yup." When we got to where braixen was she noticed us and said, (Oh I see you met gallade?) "Yeah, its time to head home." (Ok sure.)

When we got home I set up two chairs facing each other and me and gallade sat on each one. (You ready?) "Ready when you are." He told me to lift up my forearms and he put his hands over them, then closed his eyes and suddenly a glow of light appeared and I felt better. "Ahh I feel a lot better thanks!" (My Pleasure! Well I suppose its time for me to head back my work here is done.)

He was about to walk out the door when I stopped him. "You know I could use someone like you around here, it would be much help if you were to stay!" He turned to me and thought for a moment. (Yeah I guess I can, I like it here and plus I haven't had many people or Pokemon to talk to.) "Perfect welcome to the team!" I said as I reached my hand to shake his. (I'm glad to be apart of it!) Gallade said as he shook my hand. (Yeah!!!! Group hug!!!!) said braixen looking really happy. "Sure why not?" We all had a group hug.

"Ok well time for bed I'm really exhausted." (Yeah we are as well.) Riolu said. "Gallade you can sleep on the couch if you choose to." (Yeah I think I will, see you guys in the morning.) "Ok well we dont have enough spots to sleep for tonight, soooooo I'll sleep on the floor while you two can sleep on my bed, sounds good?" (Your gonna sleep on the hard, cold floor?!) Braixen said with a confused face. "I got extra blankets I won't freeze, don't worry." (Ok.) Both braixen and riolu said. "Goodnight girls." (Goodnight.) We went to sleep after.


	4. Sudden Surprises!

**_Hi guys I'm gonna try and tell this story from an authors point of view I hope you all will still like it!!! And also remember that this is my first story ever so if you're gonna write a review please don't be too harsh. Im also gonna be totally honest, Im probably gonna post another chapter whenever I can but no more than a month. Also the more motivation I get from the reviews, the more tempted I will feel to make a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!!_**

During the next day they all decided to go for a nice walk with the sky covered in clouds, the sun couldn't be seen and only a slight breeze would pass by every now and then. (Hey Ulysses?) "What's up braixen?" (I was wondering, why dont you have us in pokeballs? I mean we are all your friends and yet none of us have our own pokeball.) "Oh well thats simple, I'm not a trainer so I dont have any pokeballs. My parents decided that it would be safer for me not to travel, and honestly I dont see how living in a forest where danger could be around any corner could be safer." (Is there a way you could get any pokeballs for us?) "Why do you want me to get them?" (Well this is a forest, so that means trainers could pass by and think we are wild Pokemon and they could try and catch us.) "Shit you're right I didn't think of that. When we get back home I'll mail my dad, he's good friends with professor Sycamore, I'll ask if the professor could mail a couple pokeballs." (Thats great isn't it you guys!) (Yup.) Riolu and gallade said simultaneously.

"Let's head back so I have enough time to mail him." (Alright let's go!) Braixen said excitingly. When they reached home, Ulysses looked around for a piece of paper, pencil, and an envelope. "Okay now I have everything I need, hmm what should I write? Oh I know!!"

"Dear Dad, I've been doing great! I've made some friends and would like for you to meet them some day. I also need a favor to ask, could you please ask the professor to send me some pokeballs. The reason is because I dont want any random trainer to capture my friends. It would mean a lot to me thanks very much! Also tell mom that I miss you guys!"

Love,

Ulysses

After making the letter he went over to the nearest mail box which was little over a mile away and put the letter in the mail box. He came home about an hour later to tell his friends that he had just mailed the letter. "Ok girls and gallade I've just delivered the mail but dont expect it to be very soon." (Dont worry, we all know.) Gallade replied as he was sitting down.

Day by day they waited until finally Ulysses went to go check on the mail when he found a package with a letter attached to it. "Oh my arceus its finally here!!! I'd better take it back to the house so I can show the team!"

He ran back to the house as quickly as he could. Out of breath by the time Ulysses got inside trying to tell his team that the package had arrived. "The...pack-package...is here!!!" (Whoa calm down and catch your breath! And did you say the package is here!?) As he caught his breath he put the package on the table but first read the letter that was attached to it.

Dear Ulysses, Your mom and I are glad to hear that your okay and that you've met a couple of friends, we are so happy for you! Anyways I've pulled some strings and managed to get you the pokeballs and two more things, a pokedex and something special, I think you will love it. I hope this decision of yours turns out great and we love you very much!

Love,

Dad

Ulysses was surprised at letter. "I wonder what did he mean by something special?" Braixen looked curiously, (I wonder if he means a new pokemon?) "hmm could be let me check the pokeballs.) There was a total of six pokeballs. He checked everyone of them except one. "Ok, let's see what's in the last one..." After he said that he grabbed the last one and opened it, a glow appeared that got brighter and brighter, the glow began to form a shape that was small, when the glow was gone Ulysses and the team were blown away at what it was.

It was small, brown, furry, and was very cute. (Whoa! Its an eevee!!!) Riolu exclaimed. (Hello everyone! I'm an eevee. It is very nice to meet you all!) "The pleasure is all mine little eevee." (Oh my arceus its soooo cute!!!!!) Braixen said quite loudly. (It sure is!) Agreed gallade. (Oh come on you guys! You're embarrassing me! So I guess that you are my new master?) "Um it looks like it I guess." Ulysses said looking down. (What's wrong master?) "Could you please not call me that? And yes something is wrong, I've had my friends for a while now and I haven't named any of you guys." (Dont worry master you can name them including me when you put them in their pokeballs.) "I said to not call me that." (Sorry but it feels right when we are captured and befriended in a pokeball to a trainer.) "I guess, ok so who wants to go in a pokeball first? How about you braixen?" (Umm I'm a bit nervous but ok I will.)

Braixen then touched the middle part of the ball and a red light engulfed her. The ball wiggled a bit until it stopped, which meant that she was caught. Ulysses then released her. "Ok braixen I think your name should be...hmm...this is tougher than I thought. How about...Amber?" (...I love it.) "Really I'm glad to hear that." Amber then quickly gave him a hug. "Whoa I didnt know you were that happy!" After she gave him a hug he started thinking about the others. "Who's next? Gallade? Do you want to be next?" (Yeah sure why not?) Ulysses held out the ball and gallade touched the middle part of the ball, it shaked, then gallade was captured. "Ok gallade come on out! Now for your name. How about...oh! I've got it! How about Dante?" (Dante huh? Hmm...I like it. Thanks for the name.) "No problem." They smiled at each other. "And last but not least, you riolu." (Uhh o-ok.)

Riolu walked up to him, touched the ball, the same process happened. "Ok riolu come out!" (Ok I'm ready for the name.) "Hmm this is gonna be a hard one, I want it to be just right." (Uhh umm its ok if you take your time, I really dont mind.) Riolu looked away and blushed lightly. "Hey thanks riolu I just want your name to fit you." (No problem.) "How about we go train some more you guys? And you eevee, I'll name is it okay if I name you later? Sorry I want to be fair with riolu." (Of course! After all I want to get to know you better!.) "Thanks I really appreciate it. Ok so what do you guys say?" (Yea! Let's go train!) Amber said enthusiasticly.

They then went to train but somewhat closer to the house. (Hey master, how come we are closer to the house?) Amber asked. "Wait you to? Are all of you gonna call me master? And we're training closer because I trust you guys enough to not take the house apart while training." (Well the rest may call you master but my mind is strong willed and independent so I can just call you by your name Ulysses.) Dante said. "Well at least you call me by my name." (Wait so who are we gonna train with?) Riolu asked. "Uhhh how about riolu stays with me, Amber practices her fire blast again and Dante can train with eevee." (Sounds good but only one problem.)

Riolu looked at Ulysses with a sort of sad expression. (Last time I almost hurt you real bad and I dont want to do that now.) "Oh dont worry, you're just gonna practice swinging it around for more movement control." (Oh what a relief!) "And besides if I did get hurt we still have Dante." (Yeah thats true.) "Ok everyone go find a training spot!" Amber went a little closer to the house and Dante and eevee went a bit further away from the house.


	5. The Accident

**Ok ok i know this is a very short chapter and it took very long to post it but atleast i posted alright. Im really busy with life nowdays, i'm a senior in high school, im trying keep my grades up, some home things are also blocking me from continuing the story like chores or studying. But i asure you readers that i will continue this story, they may be short chapters but atleast im continuing, maybe you guys can write ideas in the reviews so i can maybe continue the story for as long as i can. i might do a side project on my account here like a short story of certain pokemon and trainers but these shory storys will only be one chapter and if you guys enjoy the short story alot i may write a whole story on it. Anyways heres chapter 5, I hope you readers out there enjoy it!**

"Alright Riolu are you ready for some practicing?" He asked. (Sure am!) A glow then appeared from her hands and made a form of a bone in no time. "Ok start swinging or twirling or however you feel like. Just do whatever feels right in your sense, you know go with the flow." (If you say so.)

Riolu started to swing the bone left and right while holding it at the middle. (Hmm.. Twirling huh? Alright I'll try it.) Riolu thought in her mind, She began to twirl and swing. (This feels right, I'm gonna keep practicing.) Riolu tried something different and tried to uppercut at the end of twirl. (Hey that was pretty cool! Ok let's try again.) As she was twirling she twirled near a rock. "Hey riolu be careful or you might-" (Whoa!!) Riolu tripped and her bone rush got thrown in the air towards where Amber was practicing. (Oh no Amber!)

Meanwhile with Amber who was practicing her fire blast. (Phew! Ok one more time and I'm done.) She brought out her stick and began charging her fire blast, when riolu's bone rush came flying in. (Hey what the - *smack*) Amber got hit and fell to the ground and forced her fire blast to fly in the direction of the house. (Ow!) Ulysses and riolu came running in.

"Hey amber you ok?!" (Oh my gosh amber I'm so sorry! I was practicing my bone rush and I tripped on a rock. Did I hurt you!) Riolu said starting to get sad. (Yeah I'm fine, just hurt a little.) Amber said while grabbing her arm. "Let's get to the house so we can patch you up." (Ok that sounds nice.) As they were going to the house they saw a light emanating from the distance and it soon became clear to Ulysses that the house was on fire. "Oh no! The house!" He ran to the house and fell to his knees.

"The house...its...gone." Amber began to cry. (Master I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault!) "Amber..riolu..." Riolu's head looked down. (I'm sorry..) Riolu sobbed. She then ran off. "Riolu wait!!" Amber sobbed even more and ran off to. "Amber wait not you to!!" Ulysses shouted. "Dammit!" He got up and looked for Dante and eevee. "Dante! Eevee!"

Meanwhile with Dante and eevee. (Ok eevee so how much fighting experience do you have?) (Not that much, I've been born and raised in the professors lab.) Dante thought for a bit. (Ok do you know any moves?) (Sure I do, quick attack and bite.) Dante thought again. (How would you like to learn a new move? Swift should be easy for you since your an eevee, a normal type.) (Awesome! I would love that!)They both got into their positions. (Ok focus your power and energy to your tail!) (Ok got it!) Eevee was focusing as much energy as she could into her tail which began to glow. (Hey you're doing it! Ok now jump in the air and swing your tail in my direction. Dont worry I know protect so I won't be affected.) (If you say so.) Eevee jumped into the air and swung her tail and shiny glittery stars began to appear flying into the direction of Dante which hit his protect move. (Wow for your first time I didnt expect you to catch on so fast.) (Its a surprise for me to.)

Out in the distance shouting could be heard but it sounded familiar to them. "Dante! Eevee! You guys there!" (Yeah we're over here!) Dante shouted back. "Oh thank arceus I found you guys! Something happened and Amber and riolu ran off. I was hoping you guys can help me find them." (Yeah sure we can but what happened?) "Its the house it caught on fire, we were practicing and riolu tripped on a rock and lost her grasp of her bone rush and it flew off, I'm assuming it hit Amber which made one of her attacks hit the house." Dante thought for a moment. (Alright let's go look for them, did you see where they headed?) "Yeah i think amber headed northeast and riolu went northwest." (Alright well we know where they headed, let's go.) "Right, you guys head northwest and I'll go northeast." (All right let's split up.) Then they went towards their assigned directions.

"Amber! Amber!!! Where are you!! Dammit. Where could she have gone." Very faint sniffles could be heard not far from where Ulysses was standing. "Amber? Amber is that you?!" A braixen then came out from behind a tree. (Yeah its me, what you came here to scold me?) Ulysses then ran towards the braixen which made her flinch thinking he was gonna do something drastic but he just went in for a hug. "Thank arceus I found you! I thought you ran away for good! I'm so glad that wasn't the case!" (You're not mad at me for burning down the house?) "Of course not, all that matters is that you're safe and sound. Now let's go back to our home spot now, Dante should be back by now." After heading back, Dante and eevee could be seen but no riolu. "You guys haven't found her yet?" (No sorry we went as far as we could but no luck, I'm sorry.) "Dont be, I think this is a matter that I should deal with, so you guys stay here while I go look for her." (Then go, it'll be nightfall soon so hurry up.) "I'll try." He ran to wear he saw riolu run.

About an hour or 2, nothing came up so he decided to find shelter for the night. "Ok there has to be a cave somewhere around here, oh over there!" He ran towards the cave and it began to rain when night time was there. "Man I hope riolu is ok."

A couple minutes later he heard footsteps approaching the cave, he hid behind a rock just in case it was a dangerous Pokemon like an ursaring or something. A figure then appeared at the entrance, it was a familiar one. "Riolu?" (Oh I'll just leave, dont worry I'll be out of here and I won't be your problem any more.) "No wait! Come here sit near the fire, come on you're shivering cold and all soaking wet." Riolu sighed, (Fine but just for a little while, then I'll go.) "Hmm... I doubt that." (Whatever.)

Ulysses broke the silence after a good couple of minutes. "Why did you run away? I don't care that you accidentally made Amber burn down the house, I just care for your safety." (I panicked, because I thought you would get extremely mad and say that you don't care about me, and tell me to leave.) Ulysses got up and walked toward riolu. She thought that he would either hit her or yell at her, but instead he just sat behind her and hugged her from behind holding tightly. (Oh come on let go.) Riolu barely even trying to escape his grasp. "No I'm staying here and keeping you warm." Riolu began to cry. She pushed his arms as hard as she could which made him let go, but instead of escaping, she turned around and hugged him tightly and cried into his shirt. "There there. I'm here now no need to cry." (I know im just lucky to have a trainer like you!!)

They stayed in that position for a while when Ulysses broke the silence. "Ally." (What?) Riolu sniffled. "I'll name you Ally." (I love it.) And at that riolu began to glow. "Wait a minute are you evolving?" The riolu grew taller and the glow finished. "Ally you're a lucario now!" He let go of her to get a better look. Ally looked different than most lucarios that Ulysses had seen, she had shorter ears, a shorter snout, no spike on her chest, and the spikes behind her paws were smaller. (I did evolve! And I never could have achieved it without you!) "What do you mean?" (Well riolu's can't evolve unless they reach a certain amount of happiness with their trainer.) "Well I'm happy you evolved, let's go to sleep and head back in the morning."

The next morning they headed back to where the incident happened. (Hey Ulysses, is that who I think it is?) "Yup its riolu er...i mean ally." (So you finally named her huh?) "Well yeah I named her, then evolved." Amber and eevee looked in aw. (Wow it's so cool that you evolved!!!) Eevee said while jumping in excitement. (I know right I'm so proud of myself for it.)

Ulysses then looked at the now burned down house. (So what do we do now?) Dante asked. Ally then started to look sad, "Hey hey hey, its not your fault. You know what let's rebuild a bigger and better house with 2 or 3 more bedrooms for you guys, and with the help of my 2 psychic Pokemon it'll be faster." Ally then started to look happy. (Ok! That sounds like plan!)


End file.
